one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON VII: Kamui Tokinomiya vs Shake
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! Two swordsman, one that can control time, the other, a Bounty Hunter, settle the rivalry of swordsmanship. If Hakumen had a protégé, who would it be? And would they have use to him? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Kamui Tokinomiya.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Shake.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning WANTED (Picture of Kamui Tokinomiya & Konoha) Reward: ¥750,000 ???: Hmmm... I don't usually leave the Imperial City, though I suppose I can make an exception to my rule... Elsewhere... (Cues MYTH OST 02: 作られた時間) Two Arcana Maidens, Konoha, and Kamui were exhausted from their travels, and arrived in Rakleia to settle in a hotel for the night to rest. That was when a Bounty Hunter Found his Prey... Shake: I'm looking for two individuals, one, decent height, dark green hair, Schoolgirl Uniform, and has a Katana. The other, a Doggirl Ninja wearing a Track & Field uniform, and has no affiliation to Ardore whatsoever... Old Man: Uh... Are you going to do a threesome or sumthin'? Shake: No, sir. I am Shake of Ainefir. I am a bounty hunter. I saw their wanted poster, & I'm giving it to you. The Old Man analyzed the Pic, and realized that he let two fugitives in his local hotel. He had no choice. Old Man: Follow me, kid. I now know what you need... As the two went up the stairs, The Old Man grew tired. Luckily, Shake was more than happy to help him out. Old Man: Ugh... Thanks, kid. If you get the bounty, maybe we could split it even? Shake gave a serious but kind face. Shake: If it means you retiring from this dump, fine by me. But before the Old Fart can thank Shake, he covered his lips. Shake: Ssssh! Be quiet! Otherwise, they'll know we're on to them! Shake then removed his hand as the two nearly arrived at the room. Old Man: Well, kid. This is the room. Shake: 3-F? Let me check the eyeglass, old man. As he did, he found the exact targets. As Shake removed his eye from the glass, he nodded, giving the signal to unlock the door, just in time for the so-called criminals to wake up, energized... Konoha was first. Konoha: (Stretches, then exhales). Ha... Ohayo Gozaiamasu~! Kamui: Not now, Konoha-chan. I still need my 12 Hour sleep. We came here at night, remember? Shake: Just like I found two fugitives, shackling with each other. Just. Nasty. Konoha grew annoyed. Konoha: OI! Me and Kamui weren't doing anything like that you two PERVERTS! Kamui: Leave them. They're not worth fighting. Shake simply settled it straight. Shake: I'm not here to fight the ninja dog. I'm here to fight the Katana Wielding fool who just can't wake up. Kamui then put her attire on, got her Katana Ready, but yawned in the process. Kamui: I only had 8 of my 12 hours. Now you'll regret it. Shake: Don't be so Arrogant. We're settling the Bounty in the backyard. Kamui: Sure. (MYTH OST 02: 作られた時間 Ends.) As the battle began... Shake: Whatever you do, old man; if I lose, contact as many authorities as you can. They'll give you the bounty via your request, and you can retire from there. Old man: You got it! Konoha: Kick this green haired dude's butt! (Cues Aura - Himalaya) Kamui: Should be easy enough... The Fight TRIUMPH OR DIE. ENGAGE! 59.9-56.1: Shake started with a Larger than Normal Reppuken of air, which Kamui jumped over, and tried to do an aerial slash, but Shake silenced the slash with his Spirit Eye, using his body to stop the attack cold. 55.9-53.4: Old Man: Sugoi! 55.9-51.4: Konoha: Pfft! That cheater! He should have her blade shredding the soul! Dammit! 55.9-46.3: The parry was followed by a swipe of Shake's blade, which sent Kamui flying. Before she could hit Terra Firma, she was pierced by a blade that was created by Shake. As Kamui fell straight down, Shake launched another Reppuken. This time, it worked, and Shake was chasing at the Ray to murder Kamui. But she had a plan... 45.9-32.7: As Shake used his sword, Kamui timed her counter's placing, knowing they both only use High/Mid moves. She then followed up with a counterattack that made Shake feel cold within... As he shivered, Kamui kept the attack coming. Shake could see his breath, but he fought in similar situations before... And before Kamui realized she too was going too high, Shake parried the attack, and ceased the combo. He then sent Kamui flying again. But at a price; he had his soul cut. 31.6-27.4: Shake: (Shudders) Shit. (It's suppose to be sunny all day!) 27.8-24.9: This kid's better than I thought... Have to be careful... 23.6-10.5: As Kamui's soul cutting sword slashed through the spirit of Shake, she used her Extend Force, then went, and stopped time. TIME & MUSIC STOPPED at 14.8! As Kamui was slashing at Shake without limit, she slashed more of his soul. Shake's Spirit Eye was weakening. And thick fog was coming out of his mouth. TIME AND MUSIC RESUMED at 14.7! 14.6-5.1: Shake felt abnormal in terms of temperature now, like a cold-blooded animal even! His Spirit Eye is fading away after strenuously trying to see; leaving him with just one eye. Kamui decided to try and time her Critical Heart if she could. As Kamui and Shake clashed swords, only one knew they would win. As Kamui summoned her Extend Force again, she attempted to use her Ultimate Move... 4.9-0.1: But Shake knew the move, and knew it was bad news. The attack was aborted, and Shake got the opportunity to slash Kamui to ribbons, and more ribbons. Shake then cut through Kamui, crumpling her as a result K.O.! Kamui struggled to get on her feet as Shake pointed his sword at her. Shake: End of the line. (Aura - Himalaya Ends) That was when a burst of lightning surged out of the blue. All got out of the way as a Girl with Pink Hair emerged. It was Duna, disappointed that she was too late. Duna: (pant pant pant) Dang... Someone already got to them... Shake gave her a serious look. Shake: If you were expecting to get some Gourmet White Rice with my already obtained bounty targets, I already planned to give the other 50% to a dying old man who wishes to retire. You will have no say in the money. Not even in thirds. I'm just proving I have common courtesy as well. You are getting in the way of that... A large bag of White Rice can be bought at Commercial City Cornalia for cheap. Maybe Orphe can even teach you how to cook it too. That is my good deed. Learn it. Duna was disappointed, but understood Shake's cause. Shake walked away with the two Fugitives, while Duna walked away with nothing... (Two months Later) WANTED (Pic of Tira) Reward: ¥1,000,010 ???: Hey, this seems like fun! Results/Credits (Cues Assassin's Creed 2 OST - Track 02 - Venice Rooftops) THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... SHAKE! Kamui Tokinomiya is from Arcana Heart, owned by EXAMU. Shake is from Wonderful World, owned by Ainefill. 作られた時間 is from MYTH, owned by ???. Himalaya is owned by Aura. Venice Rooftops is From Assassin's Creed II, owned by UBISOFT. Tira will fight in SEASON IX... Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:BMHKain Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Sword Duel Category:'Fighting Game' themed One Minute Melees Category:Good vs Neutral themed One Minute Melees Category:Fighters with a unique ability Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees